pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnidroid 10
The Omnidroid 10 (also called the Omnidroid v.10 or the Omnidroid 10000) is a robot in the movie The Incredibles that was deployed by the villain Syndrome to attack the city of Metroville so he may destroy it himself, and gain fame and glory for its defeat and perhaps prove himself to Mr. Incredible. It was the last model of the Omnidroids created, and much larger, smarter and more powerful than the previous prototypes. It was perfected for the final stage of Operation Kronos. The Incredibles A final design for Omnidroid 10 appeared in a computer screen that Mr. Incredible brought up while in Syndrome's computer room (behind the lava fall opposite the dining hall). Mr. Incredible also found out that the final stage of Operation Kronos was set in three phases: phase 1 involved the Omnidroid being loaded into a rocket; in phase 2, the rocket would fly from Nomanisan Island to Metroville; finally, phase 3 would have the Omnidroid cause destruction to the city. Collapsed into a sphere, the Omnidroid 10 was loaded into a rocket that was getting ready to launch. Syndrome then pressed the launch button, making the rocket containing the Omnidroid lift off from a volcanic crater into the sky. High up in the sky, parts of the rocket separated, releasing a landing glider encasing the robot that headed towards Metroville. Upon reaching the city, it was surrounded by military vehicles, helicopters, and soldiers. When the robot was activated, it engaged in a battle with the military forces and eventually destroyed them. As the Omnidroid rampaged around the city, throwing vehicles around, Syndrome, in his plan to gain fame as a new superhero, appeared and pretended to engage the robot in a fake fight. He pressed buttons on his remote to "teach this hunk of metal a few manners," causing it to detach one of its limbs. As he began showing off to the crowd, the Omnidroid, due to it's learning capability, realized that it was being controlled by the remote, and turned on its creator by blasting the remote out of his hand. It then shot at one of Syndrome's rocket boots as he attempted to flee, causing him to fly uncontrollably until he crashed into a nearby building, knocking him out cold. After Mr. Incredible, his wife Elastigirl, son Dash and daughter Violet returned to Metroville, they were faced with the Omnidroid, which first tried to crush Dash and Violet. Violet summoned her force-field around herself and Dash to keep them safe, as the Omnidroid tried to smash the force field with its claws but was unable to penetrate it, so the Omnidroid used its bulk against the force-field, dissipating it and knocking Violet unconscious. Just as the Omnidroid was about to crush the kids, Mr. Incredible stepped in and held up the robot, allowing Elastigirl to reach the kids and take them to safety. The Omnidroid then grabbed Mr. Incredible and threw him into a building. It then went after Mr. Incredible, who charged toward the robot and slammed into it, knocking it down. Frozone then arrived (to Mr. Incredible's joy) and sprayed ice onto the robot's joints as it was getting up, but it threw Frozone down before smacking Mr. Incredible. While Frozone and Elastigirl distracted the Omnidroid— during which the Omnidroid fired laser blasts in Elastigirl's direction— Mr. Incredible found Syndrome's remote. The Omnidroid quickly turned its attention to Mr. Incredible holding up the remote and grabbed him, who managed to hold onto the remote and pressed buttons to cause it to detach the limb that was holding him. As Mr. Incredible dodged the robot's laser blasts, Dash called out to his father to throw the remote, which he did by flinging it high into the air. The Omnidroid took notice of Dash running at super-speed for the remote and fired laser blasts at him, who dodged the blasts and caught the remote while crossing the river. But then the Omnidroid fired laser blasts at some vehicles on the other side of the river and right in front of Dash, igniting their gas tanks so that Dash was surrounded by a wall of flames. With the Omnidroid continually firing laser blasts, Mr. Incredible ordered Elastigirl to destroy the robot's laser gun. As he distracted the robot to fire in his direction, she grabbed a manhole cover, which she slingshotted at the gun, shattering it. As Dash was scooped up by Frozone, the Omnidroid detected the remote in Dash's arms. Unable to use its gun anymore, it rolled across the river to pursue them, but Frozone and Dash turned to cross the river. The Omnidroid jumped after them, intending to crush them, and it slammed into the river, creating a massive wave that Frozone immediately turned into snow to cushion his and Dash's fall, but Dash had lost his grip on the remote. Mr. Incredible saw the remote and made a run for it, but the robot took notice and fired one of its claws that caught him just as he was about to get his hands on the remote. As the Omnidroid advanced toward the remote, intending on destroying it, Frozone iced the pavement in front of the Omnidroid, causing the robot to slip and slide, and Helen stretched herself between two light poles on opposite sides of the street in front of the Omnidroid to cause the robot to trip over her. Now within reach of the remote, the robot made a grab for it, but an invisible Violet got ahold of the remote. Using all its limbs, it made a grab for the remote that repeatedly darted out of the way due to Violet dodging the limbs until they got tangled, causing the robot to topple over. Getting up to its feet, the Omnidroid advanced on Violet, who pressed a button that caused rockets to fire from its claws, and it flew past Violet, crashing into a building. The robot got back up and headed towards the remote, which Dash and Violet fought over— during which Dash pressed a button that freed Mr. Incredible from the detached claw— until Elastigirl took the remote. Remembering his confrontation with the Omnidroid 08, and realizing that the Omnidroid's only weakness is itself, Mr. Incredible picked up the detached claw, planning to use it to penetrate the robot. Elastigirl told Frozone to try to buy her and her kids some time, to which Frozone went forward and created ice walls in front of the Omnidroid, which broke through those walls in its determination to destroy the remote. Elastigirl pressed buttons on the remote that triggered the rockets on the detached claw on and off as well as making the claw blades spin. When the Omnidroid was close enough, Elastigirl pressed the button that activated the rockets on the detached claw, and Mr. Incredible released the claw that launched towards the robot. The claw, with its blades spinning, drilled and penetrated through the robot's armor and tore out its brainpan, causing it to shut down. The now-deactivated Omnidroid then collapsed into the river and exploded into smithereens. ''Incredibles 2'' The Omnidroid 10 doesn't appears physically in the second film due having been destroyed in the original film. However, an caricature of it can be seen at Winston Deavor's office when he talks with Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone about making Supers legal again. Trivia *It is assumed that this model differed from other versions in terms of color. The two models before it, 08 and 09, were medium gray in color, whilst the 10 was a metallic black. *Unlike the Omnidroids 08 and 09, the 10 is covered in panels of plated armor. *The Omnidroid 10 is five stories tall, making it the largest Omnidroid built. ru:Амнедроид 10000 Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Deceased Characters